Snack Time
by fanstuck
Summary: Dave and John are chilling at the Strider household. Dave gets a little too close. JohnDave happens, yo. AU where the game never happens.


John leaned back against Dave's legs. The blond was sitting on the couch, watching John play video games. While Dave was, inwardly, ecstatic that he was able to spend the summer with him, he thought that they'd have more to do than lounge around the apartment all day. Dave sighed as John advanced to the next level of whatever the hell he was playing. He leaned forward over his knees and put his hands on either side of John's face.

"Daaaave! You're gonna make me mess up!" John whined and focused more intently on his game.

Dave tilted John's face up to look up at his own. John pouted and went along with it. They stared at each other until John heard the melancholy theme music coming from the television when his character in the game had died. His head snapped back to look at the screen.

"Ugh, Dave, you're such a douche! You killed my dude!"

Dave stood up hastily. "Correction: You killed yourself, Egbert. You couldn't help but stare into the incredibly hypnotic eyes of this sexy Strider. No, man, your weakness killed you."

John just shook his head. "You're such a dork. Hey, Dave! Your name should be Dork Strider!" Dave rolled his eyes, not like John could see that though, since Dave's aviators were practically glued to his face. Dave then turned and headed for the kitchen as his friend restarted his game.

John would never know how that moment back on the couch was actually supposed to be Dave getting the nerve to fucking kiss him. It was going to be sweet and mushy like a movie, then Egbert had to ruin it. Every little thing Dave would do, John brushed it off with a nervous laugh and thought it to be a joke. And it was, at first. Then the little things, like throwing his arm around John's shoulders when they sat together, holding hands when they walked out in public (John would only allow it for five minutes before freaking out from the looks people would give them). Then Dave realized that the only person he could stand and who could stand him, and actually care about him was John. It was always John. His confidant, his number one supporter. But how do you tell a boy who insists upon his straight sexuality that you love him?

Regaining his resolve, Dave stole a bag of Doritos from his bro's stash and left the kitchen. He took back his place on the couch and started to munch on them. Every so often, he would look over at his friend who was oblivious to the emotions that just flashed through Dave in the kitchen.

After John's tenth death in a row, he gave up, threw the controllers down next to him, and relaxed with Dave on the couch. He looked over at Dave's snack.

"Hey, could I have some?"

Dave shook his head once. "Nope." He munched on another chip.

"Come on, Dave! Please?" John reached over for the bag. Dave easily held it above them both, just out of John's grasp.

"No can do, Egbert. These are mine. Find your own or earn them."

John climbed over Dave's body to reach the bag. Dave shifted to raise it higher, then leaning back, his arm outstretched behind him. He found John to be incredibly close at this point. He laughed softly as John pulled a face of frustration. John's face was now right in front of Dave's. John pressed his hands against Dave's chest to keep his balance. He giggled breathlessly when he realized how much closer in proximity they had gotten.

"Hey, sorry, dude, I'm kind of in your face." John tried crawling back to his side of the couch, but Dave was quicker, and much more confident in his actions. He dropped the bag of chips and held his arms at John's sides, stopping him. John regarded him with a light hint of confusion or worry that something was wrong.

"John.." Dave trailed off. Keep your cool, man. Come on. Dave shook his head.

John reached out to Dave's forehead with the back of his hand. "Whoa, are you okay? Dave, talk to me!" He shook Strider's shoulders a little. Dave pulled the brunette boy closer. Even through the darkly tinted sunglasses, Dave could see the rich blush spreading across John's face. In less than a second, his lips were on John's. It only took the same amount of time for John to react.

In a flash, a breathless John was clutching the other side of the couch, a hand at his lips. Dave was afraid the boy would actually cry, the look of shock so clearly etched on his face. All Dave could do was watch the other boy with his lips parted slightly, as if ready to say something. But neither male spoke.

It felt like an eternity before John uttered a meek, "Why?"

It felt like Dave's heart was tied on a string, dangling precariously over an ocean of molten lava. Before John could say those sharp, piercing words that would destroy him, Dave cut in.

"John, I don't give a fuck that you aren't a homosexual. I...did that because I like you. Fuck it, I really like you. Like more than how a guy is supposed to like being with his best bro, completely unironically." Getting to his feet, he added, "I needed to tell you before summer ended, I don't know, I was being fucking stupid."

Dave turned in the direction of his room and was about to get the fuck out of there, when he nearly literally toppled over back onto the couch as a tight grip pulled at his wrist. John was perched at the edge of the seat cushion with blue eyes wider than Dave thought humanly possible.

"What?" Dave's tone was a bit sharper than he intended, but he really didn't want John to see him cry. Er, not that Strider's cry; of course not! He merely didn't want John to watch his emotions leak out.

"Dave. Is that all true?" John pulled Dave down on the couch. Dave sat numbly, arms limp at his sides, shoulders sagged. He nodded and looked anywhere but at those unnervingly bright blue eyes. "Dave. Dave, look at me." John shook Dave's arm that still lay in his grip. Dave closed his eyes completely, already feeling that damn stinging of tears pooling up behind his eyelids. He felt a light pressure lift from around his head and opened his eyes, momentarily blinding himself. His shades were gone, and all he could see was John.

Red finally met blue and there was no going back. Both males just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then John smiled. Dave honestly had no idea of how to react. Was this a good thing? Or was he going to laugh at the uncool tears that were currently rolling unashamedly down his face? Dave flinched at the unexpected touch of John's hands wiping them away.

"Dave..Dave..Hey, come on.." John whispered softly, his expression gentle.

"I'm just being stupid, Egbert. I fucked up.." Dave shook his head and looked away again. John angled Dave's face in his hands to look towards him again.

"Shut up. No you're not, and..no, you didn't." The corners of John's mouth twitched upwards and he looked down for a moment. "I just really did not expect that at all." Dave gave him a half-hearted smirk.

"Always gotta be on your toes with a Strider around. Anyways, I'm..really sorry about that, um, yeah."

John finally released Dave's hand, whoa, hold up, when did he start holding Dave's hand? Or did Dave do that without thinking? Fuck. Dave closed his eyes again. He really didn't want to look like such a mess in front of his crush.

"Uh, don't be sorry, okay?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Um, because, it wasn't, er, all that bad? It was actually kind of nice." Dave's eyes snapped open, and his eyes stared straight into those baby blues.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about, Egbert?"

John shook his head a little. "Er." John squirmed a little bit before taking a deep breath. "." John grinned nervously. Dave's eyebrows rose all the way up. John blushed harder now. "Uh, I mean, I don't really know how I feel about you right now, but, ummm, another kiss could probably help me figure it out?" A split second was all that was needed for Dave to regain his cool. He closed the space between them with a lingering kiss.

When they parted, Dave's usual smirk was back on his face. John giggled again, only this time...was he flirting?

"Goddamn, John." He smiled wider, and leaned his forehead against John. The two sat quietly and enjoyed each other's company before John started to feel antsy.

John reached for Dave's hands and held them softly. "I really do think you're amazing, Dave. Even when you're being an ironic butt." Dave laughed and intertwined their fingers.

"You can have a chip now."

"Shut up, Dave."


End file.
